1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for analyzing electronic devices, including determining a parameter of a measured electronic device.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Before electronic devices are packaged for shipping, it is often required to measure certain parameters of the electronic devices. The parameters may for example be used for programming the electronic devices or may be measured to determine correct functioning of the electronic devices.
A system that is used for analyzing electronic devices often includes a handler and an electric machine. The handler may for example have a bin where electronic devices are loosely deposited, a feed mechanism that feeds the devices one at a time and an electric machine interface station where one electronic device at a time is located against terminals of an electric machine interface. The electric machine is connected to the electric machine interface and can be used for programming the electronic devices, or first measuring frequencies of the electronic devices and then programming the electronic devices based on the frequencies.
It is often required that the electronic devices be analyzed at temperatures other than room temperature. These temperatures are usually achieved with a thermal device located at the electric machine interface station. Such a thermal device usually heats or cools only one side of the electronic devices thus resulting in a temperature profile from one side to an opposing side of the electronic device. Such a temperature profile makes it difficult to determine accurate measurements for the electronic device as it would perform under conditions where the temperature through the electronic device is uniform, for example under all steady state conditions.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/628,594 describes a system for analyzing electronic devices includes an input station, a transport apparatus, an electric machine interface station, an electric machine interface, a support structure and first and second thermal components. The input station receives a cab with a plurality of electronic devices and the transport apparatus transports the cab with the electronic devices from the input station to the electric machine interface station. The electric machine interface engages the electronic devices when the electronic devices are at the electric machine interface station, and is disengageable from the electronic devices for the cab to be transportable by the transport apparatus away from the electric machine interface station. The first and second thermal components are located on opposing sides of the electronic device when the electronic device is at the electric machine interface station to simultaneously transfer heat to or from the electronic devices.